Sailor Moon Next Generation
by theboyleftbehind
Summary: After the rise and fall of the neo senshi Asteroid Senshi and Young Usagi a new generation of Sailor Senshi are born along with these new stars, new shadows will appear. Anyone who can't handle thick intense plots, or get confused easy not for you!


**N**ew conditions are always hard to understand. This story starts after the rise and slow fall of the asteroid senshi along side young Usagi. Many battles did they fight and so apparently win, though peace was thought to be obtained indefinitely, there's always that truth which lingers in even the most tranquil of minds. With any light, there must always be shadow; but that seemingly unforgiving darkness may not always hold grudge against brightness.

For many people a life fulfilled would be but a mere norm of 65 to 80 years, but with the everlasting power of the Ginzuishou Crystal, the descendents of the moon family live an almost unbearably long existence. Over ten centuries have passed and the offspring of Neo Queen serenity still live by the power of the crystal. To make sure no feuds would emerge, the queen placed her first daughter in charge of protecting Earth and all the planets surrounding it. Her second daughter, Kousagi, was placed upon the kingdom of the moon to aid in the protection of this small galaxy. Throughout the baffling life of either sister and all the planet and asteroid senshi many children were born. Along side the memoirs of this newly obtained generation, strange and powerful senshi did emerge. Through the midst of all the new faces, a new envy grew in the nightmares of each senshi.

* * *

**I**t's two am and a baby's cry echoes through the corridors of the crystal palace and a mother's calm lullaby soothes the cry to a small whimper. Through the tall entrance of the Queen's main slumber chamber a weary Usagi rocks in a white wooden chair. Against her breast lay a small child with golden hair falling in locks around her face. The child's eyes glisten with tears and her cheeks are pink from frustration. This is normal- all five month old infants wake in the earliest hours of the morning and plea for attention. And like any good mother, Usagi plays her part perfectly.

"Oh, nights are harsh and the breeze may be cold- but I'm always here for you. With my heart I'll warm your soul and may all your dreams come true." Like candy did the lullaby float from the queen's lips. And just as easily was the child woken did she fall quickly back to sleep.

"My little Gia, I've never heard such cries from your sister. Why must you be such a little rebel. This is not becoming for a young princess." The cries weren't the only thing strange about this small golden haired girl- other secrecies mystified not only the queen, but all who knew Gia. Without warning and without a father this baby was born to the queen. The child was also born with a crescent moon beaming bright atop her forehead. Another bizarre accomplice to the arrival of Gia was that two young children appeared to the queen with the knowledge of her birth- both pleading to be the young princess's loyal protectors. This child was a pure obscurity, a mystery, something which wasn't to be told to anyone other than the close friends to the royal family. Gia was to be kept a secret, unknown to the world. A creak behind the closed chamber doors alerted the Queen, but no worries, no unease was felt.

"Come in." Already knowing who it was Usagi stood with baby Gia in her arms. Through the doors appeared one of the loyal protectors of Gia. Her name is Naoko, a senshi known as Sailor Solar. Any time Gia felt discomfort, it was as if Naoko felt it too and would rush to her aid. Usagi strolled over to Naoko and gladly handed the baby to her.

"Please put her to sleep, I have a long day ahead of me…" She quickly turned and walked towards her bed. Folding her long, thick pink hair into a large silk hair net she lay herself down into her empty bed. Naoko waited until the queen had gotten comfortable in her lavender colored sheets before she left the room. Closing the door behind her she let out a small sigh.

"The queen thinks sleep is more important than tending to you- What a witch!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX I will add more soon, I promise! I'll also post up my deviant page so you can see the characters! That way it won't be as confusing!! XP XXXXXXXX 


End file.
